Burami
is a shinobi from Kusagakure and a teammate of Kazami and Muyami. Personality Burami has the mannerisms of a great glutton, as when all the other genin started a fight, he was only interested in shovelling food into his mouth, even if the melee had initially started with him getting pushed. At the same time, Burami is rather arrogant once entering battle, believing his skills outshine his teammates and claiming all credit for a group effort. Appearance Burami is a large and obese man with two puffs of black hair towards the front of his head and the back shaved. He has small dark-coloured eyes and wears an open red vest and pants. He also seems to be barefooted. He wears two Kusagakure forehead protectors with two knots on each side, one being positioned normally and the other on the back of his head. He also carries six standard hip pouches on his backside. Abilities Taking advantage of his huge girth, Burami's fighting style revolves around his natural obesity, commonly slamming his body into the target, similar to that of the Akimichi clan. He is able to store several kunai in the folds of his stomach, and can launch them in large barrages at his opponent. Burami can also change the size of his belly or his entire body and fire a fermented cloud of reeking gas, which can paralyse the opponents and hinder their sense of smell. He has a good sense of smell as he can smell his opponent's scent from a great distance. To prevent his teammates from getting tracked down, he produces a giant slime bubble from his sweat to cover their bodies and neutralise their natural body odour. He can produce more sweat bubbles to cover a wide area in every direction, in order to confuse the enemy who relies on their sense of smell for his location. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Burami and his team took part in the joint Chūnin Exams held by Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Once entering the exams, Burami and his teammates were randomly split into different rooms to take the written test, with him being placed in room 2. On monitor, Shikamaru Nara as proctor explained that everyone only needs to answer one question on the test but their combined score with their teammates will determine if they pass or fail the exam as they need exactly 100 points to pass.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 After time is up, a bonus question was given by the proctor, asking to which teammate you would leave as a decoy, and the team's answer had to be unanimous. His team ultimately passed the first round by reaching the specific amount of points and leaving the bonus question unanswered. However, because of the many participants, a preliminary round was issued involving a race to Sunagakure with only the first 30 teams arriving to qualify for the second exam.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, his team were among the first 30 teams to make it. During dinner, he was sweating dramatically while stuffing his face in with food. Wanting more food, he walked over to the food stand but was stopped and knocked down by some genin, not wanting him to leak his sweat on the nourishment. While the fellow genin got into a brawl over the food catastrophe resulted after trying to stop him, he measly helped himself to fallen food. The next day, as the second exam proctor, Temari announced the start of the second round that's held within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 By the second day of the exam, Burami's team had collected three other Heaven scrolls while hunting down a team that had an Earth Scroll. Ultimately, they engage Team Kurenai. After a heated scuffle, he discovered that Kiba Inuzuka had the Earth scroll and signalled his teammates, together they took it from the Konoha-nin. Muyami then summoned his giant mole Moguranmaru and they retreated on it. Team Kurenai began pursuing Burami's team, ultimately leading them into a quicksand pit and allowing to finish the second exam calmly.Naruto: Shippūden episode 402 Burami soon realised however with his nose that Team Kurenai survived and returned to following Kazami and his team's trail. Burami decided to use his odour masking technique to give their enemies the slip. As it soon proved not effective enough, Burami's team decided to return and finish their enemies off. After ambushing them and soundly thrashing Team Kurenai, Burami's team were shocked to learn that they were deceived, misdirected by the enemies' clones. As they asked Team Kurenai how they did this, the Konoha-nin explained that they used Shino's insects to coat their bodies and mask their scents. While still not understanding how Team Kurenai found Burami's team with their own scents still masked as well, Kiba explained that the lingering scent on his clothes of Burami allowed them to continue pursuing. Following another heated skirmish with Team Kurenai overpowering Burami's team, Burami and his teammates were finished off by Kiba's Three-Headed Wolf technique, allowing Team Kurenai to claim both a Heaven and Earth scroll.Naruto: Shippūden episode 403 References